Dentist!
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: The gang pay a visit to the Dentist. Inspired by my walk back from one appointment this morning. Just random and such, but enjoy! Part one of the Jedi Blunders cycle.


**Pretty random, I know, but I was just thinking a lot when I came back from the Dentist this morning, and I decided "What the hell! I'll do a fanfic about Ahsoka, Anakin and the gang going to the dentist!" So here it is!**

"I don't want to go!" Ahsoka cried, as Anakin pushed her into the waiting room.

"Tough, I'm the master, and what I say goes Snips!" Anakin huffed at her, as he, physically, held her to her seat. The young Togruta gave a huff, and struggled slightly in her Master's grip, as he turned to the confused receptionist. "She has a thing about Dentists," He quickly explained, before taking out a pair of binders. He waved them threateningly at Ahsoka, and snarled, "You want these on?"  
"No!"

"Then stop your wailing!"

They glared at each other in silence, until Ahsoka turned away, and snatched a magazine from the small table next to her, before getting staring, mouth opened, at a story that she was reading. Anakin turned to his handheld holo-console, and slowly turned it on, reading to play 'Pod-racing 5000', when the door opened again, and another Jedi, his former master, walked in. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the negative body language between Ahsoka and Anakin, before saying, "Woah, what's wrong here?"

"Ahsoka is being a chicken," Anakin grumbled, quickly pressing buttons on his console.

"Ah," Obi-Wan said in a comforting voice, as he sat next to Anakin, "It's just a check up young one, nothing more."

"I still hate it though," She retorted, "All the equipment, the drills." She gave a violent shiver, as a scream of pain erupted from next door. Obi-Wan, however, just crossed his legs and picked up a magazine, like nothing had happened. Anakin, however, looked slightly nervous.

"Just think, you only need to do this every six months," Obi-Wan said, ignoring Anakin as he glanced fearfully at the door that held appending doom. "Whereas Anakin here had to go twice a week to get fillings." He suddenly gave a snort of laughter, "I literally had to drag him into the room to get done, and he wouldn't leave when he was sure the numbing had gone and the swelling was 'respectable'."

"I was twelve!"

"And Ahsoka is not much older than you." Obi-Wan said tiredly, as the door opened, revealing a Twi' lek holding their cheek, shooting murderously at the door behind her as the dentist, an elderly man, held up a chart and said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan grimaced slightly, before waltzing in, and Ahsoka caught a sight of the nurse; she was very pretty. The door closed, and he was not seen for ten minutes. Ahsoka glanced over her master's shoulder at the game he was playing, as he swore when his pod was knocked back into third place. Finally, they were so hypnotised that they didn't notice the door open, and a gale of laughter as Obi-Wan and the dentist were laughing.

"Half the time," The elderly man was saying, "I don't know why I bother! They still eat candy, even after I show them the pictures!"

"True true," Obi-Wan chortled. "Thanks Alex." He smiled at Ahsoka, who gave a look of fear at the dentist. He smiled comfortingly at her, before saying, "Miss Tano, would you like to come in?"

"Alright Snips," Anakin said, his voice sounding bubbly and sweet, like he was talking to a baby, "Want me to cwome and whold your hand?"

"Behave," Obi-Wan scolded, picking up his cloak, "I'll see you at the temple."

"Bye Kenobster," Anakin chortled, receiving a kick from Obi-Wan as he left. Still laughing, he walked with Ahsoka into the small room, where, in the centre as though in the spotlight, was the high chair that the patients sat on. Ahsoka shakily sat down, and the dentist took a clipboard, and said, "You're Ahsoka Tano, aged fourteen, from Shili?"

"Y-Yes," She replied in a small voice.

"And a Jedi as well," The Dentist noted, "I must say, I treat many Jedi young ones here, and I just hope you are better behaved than Master Skywalker here."

"Hey!" Anakin said, frowning, "What did I ever do?"

"Well, the fact that you tried to run when I told you were getting a filling, and your master had to pin you down," The Dentist said, still not looking up from his clipboard. Finally, he placed it down, and pulled on some gloves, "Let's have a look, shall we?"

Ahoska opened her mouth, and the Dentist began rummaging for a small mirror and (She never knew what it was called) a small device. He frowned slightly at one point, and began babbling in some unknown language that probably only dentists would understand. Finally, he placed his tools into the sink, and the nurse (Who had failed to flirt with Anakin at this point) began washing them. "All done," He announced, "You brush really well Miss Tano."

"She wants to dazzle the droids into a retreat," Anakin said, standing up, looking suddenly eager to get going, "I swear she spends half the morning in the bathroom brushing her teeth."

"I always want to smile when I stand on top of some droids for the pictures master," Ahsoka smiled, showing them off.

"Well, I suppose we should..." Anakin started, but the Dentist stopped him.

"Oh no, Master Skywalker." He said, raising an eyebrow, "You're not going anywhere!"

An hour later, and they were walking back up the temple steps, with Ahsoka trying hard not to laugh, and Anakin holding his right cheek angrily, glaring ahead at the temple doors, trying not to even look at Ahsoka. Finally, they stepped over the thresh-hold, and the first person they bumped into (Or rather a whole class full) was Obi-Wan, escorting his class to the sparring area for a lesson. He took one look at Anakin, and burst into laughter, making his former apprentice glare even harder. "Nice Anakin," Obi-Wan said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Tell me Ahsoka, did he sound like a police car?"

"Pretty much," Ahsoka sniggered, trying not to look at the bandage that the dentist had secured around Anakin's jaw. "They had to tie his hands to the chair with his and my binders."

"Ah," Obi-Wan said, holding his side, "Sorry Anakin."

Anakin gave some grumbles, and mixed up words, before rushing up the stairs, watched by an approaching Master Yoda and Master Windu.

Obi-Wan saw the look on their faces, and quickly said, "He was at the dentist."


End file.
